Patients on a medication therapy regimen may take multiple medications, have multiple medical providers and/or have multiple medical conditions. In many cases, medication information, medical provider information and medical condition information are of particular medical importance in managing a patient's medication therapy regimen. For example, drug-drug interactions may occur in patients taking multiple prescription drugs and are the result of one or more drugs interacting with, or interfering with, another drug or set of drugs, thereby resulting in, for example, decreased efficacy, toxicity, etc. Drug-disease interactions result when a medication intended for treatment of one disease is in conflict with the treatment of a different disease in the same patient. Avoiding drug conflicts, such as drug-drug, drug-illness and drug-age interactions, increases the safety and efficacy of prescription drugs. Duplication of a drug or class of drugs may result in an overdose. In other cases, failure to adhere to a medication therapy regimen may adversely affect the patient's health.
In addition to medical importance, medication information, medical provider information and medical condition information are important from an efficiency perspective. For example, duplication of a medication may result in an increased cost without any additional medical benefit, as well as a potential medical disadvantage. In some cases, medications may be replaced or combined by prescribing an alternative medication that has an improved medical effect and/or may also result in decreased cost to the patient.
However, medication information, medical provider information and medical condition information are often provided by disparate data sources. For example, a patient may have different medical providers for different medical conditions, resulting in different medication prescriptions. As a result, in many instances the patient, the patient's medical provider and/or the patient's pharmacist is not fully apprised of the patient's medication therapy regimen. A medical provider may therefore not be aware of a drug prescribed by another medical provider, and therefore may not be fully apprised of the potential medical effects, risks, alternatives and costs involved with the patient's medication therapy regimen. Further, a medical provider may not be aware of a patient's adherence to the medication therapy regimen and the patient may not fully appreciate the importance of adhering to the medical therapy regimen. Accordingly, such gaps in knowledge regarding a patient's medication therapy regimen thereby increases the risk of adverse health, decreased efficiency and increase cost. These risks may be further exacerbated by patient risk factors such as the patient's age, gender, ethnicity, weight, genetic predisposition, etc. For example, elderly patients have more complex medication therapy regimens with an increased importance placed on adhering to the medication therapy regimen.